Imperio
by Tooba K
Summary: Because I hate my life Granger, because I hate myself, because I was born to hate people like you, to kill people like you, mudbloods. But honestly Granger I can't for the life of me remember at this moment why I would do so. HBP compliant.


Author's note:

_Draco: Do I FINALLY get to get with Hermione?_

_Tooba: *rolls eyes* yes Draco, yes you do._

_Draco: YAY_

_I own nothing but the plot. Takes place during HBP._

...

Hermione Granger felt numb. It had been two hours since she last cried, three hours since Harry had been holding her tightly but awkwardly as she'd poured her soul out to him about her feelings for Ron. She loved Ron, she had for such a long time that she knew it no other way, no other way then to be completely blindly and thoroughly in love with her red headed best friend who would never feel the way she felt for him. It had been four hours since her charmed birds had attacked Ron and four hours since Lavender had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the north tower, throwing a look towards Hermione that screamed _you sociopath._ Maybe she was crazy, but it was okay to be crazy in love, that's what all the novels she had read secretly under her blankets with the light of her wand had said. Women went great lengths for the one they loved, and sooner or later even in the most twisted of tales the object of their affection realized the error of his ways and pranced into their arms only to whisk them away into the blazing never ending sunset.

Hermione scoffed.

Perhaps even a week ago she would've been ashamed of her state of mind and train of thought as she sat on the cold hard steps not bothering to pull her cloak closer or warm herself because it was better this way. She could already feel like fingers numbed to the very tips, the inability to feel slowly creeping up to her arms. Maybe if it reached her heart it wouldn't hurt so much. Watching Ron with Lavender had ripped every shred of hope from Hermione's heart. She had been there for him every step of the way, holding him, supporting him, doing his homework for him, hoping and praying that one day he would wakeup and realize that she was beautiful, and she had been there all along and he had been so blind as to not recognize his true feelings for her. Fairy tales. The good girl didn't get her happily ever after. The girl with the big hair and ability to spread her legs in the flick of a wand did.

Hermione found herself walking without direction, aimlessly, just wanting to get away from the sounds of wet lips sucking and hands roaming inside her head. She felt her legs acting on their own as she climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower. _What was she planning on doing? Throwing herself off of it? That'd be grand. Smartest witch of the age kills herself over a broken heart. Rita Skeeter would have a field day._ Her steps quickened as she reached the entrance to the top, her small body shaking heavily from the cold. She swung open the door. She stepped into the biting cold, a rush of icy air piercing through every inch of her skin. Walking further towards the edge, she realized she wasn't alone. A black suited figure was leaning against the edge. It wasn't easy to miss who it was. Suit too big around a once fuller and more masculine body made of expensive rich material. Perfect white blond hair gleaming almost dangerously in the moonlight. He hadn't turned around. But she knew he felt her presence as her lingering gaze caused his shoulders to stiffen. Hermione couldn't deny it, she was scared. Everything Harry had said about Draco being a death eater crossed her mind, _it could be true couldn't it? And if it were he could hurt her._

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Draco Malfoy turned around slowly to face her. She couldn't help but stare at the bloodshot eyes and the well defined dark circles underneath them. _Who was this?_ His eyes hollow and dead, face tear stained, deathly pale skin with the only recognition of his formal self was the near perfect Malfoy hair. His wand was held in his hand but barely, making Hermione realize that her wand lay somewhere in the Gryffindor common room from where she had earlier fled after watching Lavender and Ron kiss. She became very aware that Draco Malfoy was staring at her fixedly and it was making her squirm. _Run Hermione_, she told herself, _you're wandless, and he might be a death eater, run_. But her legs wouldn't corporate as she felt smaller and smaller under his gaze, unsure whether running would make him hex her.

Taking a deep breath and summoning her Gryffindor courage Hermione turned around and started walking back towards the stairs, _why would he stop her? He obviously wanted to be alone_. The door bolted shut. _Fuck_. Hermione turned back around to face him slamming into his chest as his grey eyes bore into hers. He grabbed her wrist. "What do you want M-Malfoy"_,_ her voice shaking slightly, whether from the cold or fear she couldn't tell. Malfoy continued to stare at her with his hollow eyes, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. _"_Mudblood, you will tell no one"_,_ his voice was like before, when he insulted her and bullied her, and suddenly Hermione felt a rush of confidence seeping into her over the familiarity. He was just a scared little bully. He was still Malfoy. Mark or no mark, she was Hermione Granger. "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy, let me go, don't want me saying what? That you were crying like the coward that you are on top of a tower?" Her words were rushed and she could see anger flashing in his eyes as he narrowed his gaze, a scowl forming on his lips. "Shut up mudblood, you will respect your superiors. Imperio".

Hermione stilled as the spell hit her squarely in the chest and she found herself unable to move. _Oh no, this was not good_, Malfoy had just cast an unforgivable on her. Her eyes started to tear but she could not move, she was now a slave to Malfoys will, tears fell freely from her eyes, she was scared. Malfoy took a step back and starred at her, frigid and still, he looked sad. "I'm a death eater Granger. You should be scared". Hermione tried her hardest to fight against the spell making her lose control of her body but could not move an inch, jaw clenched in concentration while Malfoy just stood and watched her strangely. _Why was he staring at her like this? Why was he doing this?_ Her mind screamed. "I bet youre wondering why im here Granger. I'm here because I've joined a monster I don't want to serve. Because I hate my life Granger, because I hate myself, because I was born to hate people like you, to kill people like you, mudbloods. But honestly Granger I can't for the life of me remember at this moment why I would do so". And with that he was everywhere, he forcefully grabbed her and pushed her against a hard cold wall, she had to bite her lip not to scream in pain, his face was buried in her hair and his hands encircling her small waist and running down her back, one hand urgently traveling up her sweater, running his palm over every inch of skin he could find. Hermione's mind was going insane. _Was this really happening?_ One second he was crying and the next he was grabbing her and spilling his heart out to her, what had become of him? His lips traced her jawline and she couldn't help but shiver, and she knew it wasn't from the cold.

"I want you to kiss me mudblood. I want you to touch me like you want me, like you love me, give yourself to me, give me a reason to feel and not give my life to the dark." Hermione understood. He needed this, as wrong as it was Draco Malfoy needed to be touched and kissed and reminded and shown that she might not be born to wizards, but she was human, and he was human, and he didn't need to do this. Hermione didn't have a choice, under the imperius her hands began to graze his skin, slowly reveling in its softness, cupping his face and looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were full of lust as her sweater was magiked off of her body and she felt the brute force of the coldness around her. Draco lifted her small frame up and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist as her cupped, kneaded and squeezed her bra clad breasts, sucking roughly on the side of her throat, bruising, biting, sucking. She was on fire and it was everywhere, his hands were everywhere, and she kissed him. It wasn't sweet or soft, nor was it expected to be under the circumstances, but it ignited every inch of her being as lips, saliva and tongue mingled together in a dance of need and dominance. Hermione arched her back so Draco could unhook her bra with expert hands, throwing it on the tower floor. She had never been this exposed in front of a man before and wanted to cover herself, or cry, but the curse allowed her to only moan as he placed hot open mouthed kissed down her neck, finally rolling one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, while palming the other breast. Hermione was positively mewling from the need building up between her legs. _Was this a part of the curse? To enjoy this?_ Or was she just as broken, just as desperate as he was, seeking the same comfort he was seeking from her. "Undress me Granger" _Granger. Not mudblood but Granger_. He rolled his hips against her and she felt herself tremble with need as she ripped open his shirt, relishing the feeling of his broad hard chest against her breasts. He was now cupping her arse with one hand, his fingers pushing aside her skirt and trying to push inside her panties. She rubbed herself over his hand, feeling jolts of electricity going up her spine as she mewled and moaned against his bare shoulder as he sucked on her neck.

With one swift movement his member was out and suddenly things were very real. This was going to happen. _She was going to lose her virginity to Draco Malfoy on an astronomy tower._ Tears threatened to spill but her body was betraying her. Draco slipped one finger inside her heat, groaning. _She was so._ _Bloody. Tight_. Just imagining his penis buried deep inside her made him want to cum right there and then. But he wanted to be in her when he came, he wanted her to come with him. Hermione's hips met every thrust of his finger, as he added another, her juices coating his palm, his erection so painful he couldn't wait any longer. He balanced the tip of his cock at her entrance "fuck me Granger" she lowered herself onto him forcefully, biting on his lip as he buried himself completely within her. "Granger, Granger, Granger" he moaned with every thrust and she just cried, cried because it felt good, cried because it was so wrong. His thumb was rubbing her clit and it felt like heaven. She was so close. Draco bit on her nipple and she felt her walls flutter around him as orgasm shook her entire body, the force of it making him lose control and cum right after her, inside her. They stayed there like that for what felt like hours, her sweaty legs wrapped around his bare waist, her skirt around her waist, underwear pushed aside, her bra on the floor, sweat covered hair, chests heaving against each other, tears staining both their faces as she buried her face in his neck and he in her hair. They held each other because they knew something significant had taken place, that they had both given, they had both taken, whether by force or by choice was a line blurred to an indescribable point. He slowly slid her down, still holding onto her tiny frail body, wrapping his cloak around her, holding her tightly, he was whispering in her ear but she couldn't understand what he was saying, she heard thank you somewhere, but sobs shook her body as she clung to him. "I'm going to oblivate you Hermione". She cried harder. And suddenly it was dark.

….

Platform 9 ¾. This was a happy day in Hermione's life. Her daughter Rose was going to Hogwarts and her and Ron couldn't have been more proud. Harry was there with Ginny and their children, the sun was shinning and it was just so right. Hermione turned to speak to Harry when se saw him nod to the right. Hermione's head whipped around as she looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy clutching the hand of a small carbon copy of himself, his son Scorpius. Hermione felt fire pool between her legs at his gaze and she blushed, ashamed and confused, cursing herself for being so weak. _Just because you fuck him in your dream every night Hermione, does not mean you can feel something for him._ With a sad smile Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's.

..

Hope you enjoyed that, Reviews are love. I might continue the story ignoring the epilogue if I get enough reviews.


End file.
